Digimon: Dark Dawn
by Lopmon088
Summary: OC Story. As a war between light and dark digimon rages through the digital world, the problems start slipping into the real world. The only hope, a girl called Sophie, her partner and her friends.
1. The Beginning

**Thank you for reading my story. I do not own Digimon. This is my first fanfiction, tell me what you think ~Lopmon088**

_The Real World and the Digital World. To the regular being, they are completely different, with no relation to each other. This however is completely wrong. The worlds can only exist with each other. They are day and night, light and dark, two sides to one coin. If one is thrown out of balance, the other follows. The worlds are yin and yang. If one world has problems, there is no doubt that it will slip through the cracks to the other world. What effect it will have on it, only time will tell..._

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"We'll play with each other soon, won't we Takato?" "Yea..." "Sophie! You've been hogging the TV all day! It's my turn!" I turn around from watching the last episode of Digimon Tamers, one of my favourite Digimon seasons to see my younger brother Joel standing behind me. He didn't like Digimon, I think the reason is because I constantly talk about it. "At least the shows I watch are awesome, unlike your shows," I snap back at him.

"Are not!"

"Are so!"

"It's not even real!"

"How do you know?"

"It's obvious!"

Is it? I don't know now. I thought it was possible, I mean there must be millions of other dimensions, but can it really be real? The sound suddenly changes as I notice he's used this time to change the channel. Frustrated, I storm out of the room, grabbing my red jacket and yellow goggles from a nearby table. "If anyone wants me, I'm going for a walk."

I can see other people walking past me and cars zooming on the road, but I take no notice. All I'm thinking about is what's real and what could be real. I feel like darkness is circling me, consuming me from the inside, but I don't seem to care. I eventually find myself in a park. I take a seat on an old rusty bench. Some kids are running around, but I ignore them. Their laughter is lost amongst my thoughts.

Could it really exist? My gaze lowers to my yellow goggles lying silently in my lap. It does exist! It must! I closed my eyes and held onto the goggles, clenching them in my hand. My heart believes it does, and so do I! I open my eyes and look down. Suddenly, something starts to glow. My chest... no. It's my heart. The darkness has left and is replaced with light. No, wait. The darkness is still there but the light has now balanced it out. I stand up and put my goggles on, looking up to the sky. I know what I believe now. I take a step, but hear something, someone in trouble. Running towards the sound, I hope that I can help.

I run through the park, towards some trees. Continuing, I eventually come to small clearing. My eyes widen. Two Digimon were fighting in front of me. "Electric Stun Blast," I notice one of them was a Gazimon. My memory reverts back to watching Digimon Adventure. I hear a loud thud. My mind comes back to the present. The other Digimon was flung into a tree. She starts trying to stand up, but falls. Her brown and purple fur was standing on ends from the electric shock, and she had bruises and cuts all along her body, from her long ears to her three horns. I then realise what Digimon it is, Lopmon.

She finally stood up and opened her mouth, "Blazing I-" "Electric Stun Blast!" she was too late. Once again she was flung into the tree. I couldn't just sit here watching, I had to help! "Leave her alone!" I yelled at the Gazimon. "Why should you care? You're just a human. Leave us alone or I'll kill you to!" the Gazimon showed me its teeth and snarled. "No. No! I won't let you!" I ran forward and punched the Gazimon in the face as hard as I could. It did next to nothing. Gazimon simply looked back at me and slashed me across my face. I fell backwards and landed next to Lopmon. "Thanks for trying to help, by the way what's your name?" she whispered. "Sophie," I whispered back. "Your times up" Gazimon yelled. I closed my eyes as tight as I could and held onto Lopmon.

I opened my eyes, but instead of seeing Gazimon, I saw light and darkness everywhere. Lopmon could see it to, I could tell from her expression. It started forming an object in front of me. I reached out and it slowly went into my hand. It was a digivice, but one I've never seen before. Along with a screen and three buttons, it was also round, but had three line things coming out of the top right corner. It was black and white, the colours of light and darkness. I held onto it, the three lines fitting in-between my four fingers. I placed it close to my heart. Lopmon's injuries started healing. The light and darkness left, and we were back. I stood up.

"Electric Stun Blast!" the Gazimon yelled, but I knew it was no use. "Petit Twister!" Lopmon spun around and knocked Gazimon over before he had a chance to attack. Lopmon jumped into the air and looked down towards Gazimon, "Blazing Ice!" It hit Gazimon with full force. Gazimon disappeared and the data floated into the air.

"Is he dead?" I walked over to Lopmon. "I don't know, but it was him or us," she looked at me. I nodded. I have so many questions I want to ask Lopmon, but I don't know where to begin. I look over at her and walk out of the clearing. She followed me as we walked in silence.


	2. Light and Dark

**Do not own Digimon. Bit sad there are no reviews yet, but I guess no news is good news, right? Anyways hope you enjoy ****~Lopmon088**

Four footsteps sounded outside the balcony. I turned around to see Unimon land with grace and walk inside. It bowed its head as it spoke, "Lord Serapimon, I bring news from some of our spies. They say the three rogue Digimon escaped the dark army and went into the real world."

"And why should I care?"

"One of them appears to have found a partner. If all three..."

"Are you saying that I wouldn't be able to defeat the traitors if they find partners?"

"No, I'm just passing on information."

"We'll send some Digimon into the real world anyway to get rid of them. Find a strong Digimon that we can spare."

"Right away."

After a small run up, Unimon took off into the air from the balcony. We must win this war at all costs. Even if there is a threat this small, it must be dealt with.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Light and dark**

"No! Please listen to me just this once! Don't go! Zoe!" I reached out my hand as I heard a screeching of tires. Suddenly, my eyes jolted open and I sat bolt upright. Sweat was dripping from my face. I squeezed my eyes tight. It's my entire fault. I can never forgive myself. "Cory, breakfast!" I heard my mum's voice echo into my room. I got out of bed and changed into my cargo pants and a red t-shirt with my favourite brand on it. After quickly checking in the mirror to make sure my spiky brown hair looks ok, I ran downstairs.

"Not hungry?" my dad looks over towards me sticking my fork into my pancake and taking it out again repeatedly. How could I eat? I've had the same dream every night for over a year now. "You're not thinking about Zoe, are you?" mum looked over at me. They were both staring at me, their eyes burning into my skull. So what if I am? "You know it wasn't your fault. It happened over a year ago, you need to move on," she said again. How could she say this to me? It wasn't her fault Zoe died. She doesn't know what it's like to stand on the edge of the road watching your only sister die right before your eyes. "Cory, there's nothing you can do now," dad tries to reassure me. I stand up and walk back towards my room. "Cory, wait! We can talk about this," their voices slowly get softer and softer as I walk further and further away.

"Your heart is full of light. Don't doubt yourself," I turn around expecting to see my parents, but no one was there. I opened the door to my room and walked inside. I leaned on my window and let my gaze drift outside. A group of kids were playing soccer on the oval where my team practices, even though it was raining. I wish I could join them, but I don't want to risk seeing my parents again. Out of the corner of my eye, a bright light flashes. It seems like it was calling me. I needed to get to it. After sneaking out of my room, I decide to take the back door. "Cory, is that you?" I hear mum's voice, but I can't explain to her what I'm doing, and I don't want a talk about letting go. I open the door and run outside. I jump onto my bike and start riding.

After riding along the street for some time now, I eventually turned down an alleyway. I can see the light again as I ride closer and closer. I finally reach a dead end where the light fades, showing a small red bear cub looking thing with fire on the end of his long cat like tail and on his forehead. He laid there in pain. I dropped the bike and ran up to him. Holding his head in my hands, I whispered "Are you ok?" "Yes, I guess..." he looked me in the eye before continuing talking, "your heart is full of light. Don't doubt yourself." That's exactly what the voice said before, and now I think about it, both of the voices sounded the same.

"You're wrong. I'm horrible. I let my sister die right before my eyes!"

"You can't hold onto those feelings forever. Look into your heart. You know it's full of light."

"Who are you anyway?"

"My names Coronamon, and before you ask, I'm a Digimon."

A Digimon, isn't that just a TV show? It can't be real, can it? I guess Coronamon is all the proof I need to answer that question, or I'm going psycho. Coronamon looked back into my eyes, "Please, search in your heart." I closed my eyes, and sure enough, there was something inside of me, but what? My eyes opened and I realised that light was surging all around me, forming an object. I reached out for it and it floated into my hand. A circle with three lines coming out of the top right corner now lay in my hand. It was white, the colour of light. "We're partners now," I looked back down at Coronamon, how looked a lot stronger than when I found him. Was it the light? "I've got to get you out of here, you don't look like you'd like rain" Coronamon only nodded as I picked my bike off the ground.

* * *

As rain pours steadily on our rooftop, I sigh. I can hear my five siblings squabbling next to me. The oldest is Tim at 16. He's never around, usually hanging out with his girlfriend or something, but not today. Mum and dad put him in charge of the rest of us, which he hates. He's texting on his phone while yelling at whoever is making the most noise. I'm next at 14, then it's Sally who's 10 going on 18. She's into makeup and is always talking about how she'll become famous someday. Next are the twins, Ben and Jacob, who are 7. Their hobbies include shooting each other or us with toy guns and finding every possible way to annoy me. Abigail is the youngest, she's only 5. She always gets all the attention.

"Give me back my toy!"

"It was never yours to begin with!"

"Was to!"

"Was not!"

I closed my eyes. I just wanted to be alone, away from everyone. "Emma! Make Ben give my toy back!" I opened my eyes to see Jacob wining in front of me. I stand up, "You know what? Sort it out for yourselves for a change!" I turned around and walked out the door. "I'm telling mum you went outside when it was raining!" I heard Abigail yell from behind me, but I didn't care. I needed to get away from here.

Suddenly, I hear a sound other than the rain and the occasional car. I turn to see a small pink and purple monster with four ear things and an upside down crescent moon on her head standing about 10 metres away. I must've heard her footsteps. She stopped now that I knew she was there. "Who are you?" I looked deep into her eyes. "My name is Lunamon, and I was drawn to your darkness," she replied. She was right, I was dark. I prefer to be alone and stay in the shadows away from the light. Why would she be drawn to that? "Darkness doesn't have to be evil, it's what it decides to do which determines if it's evil or not," she seems to answer my question. I nod as I stand up and walk towards her. The darkness from the clouds seems to draw down to us and form an object between us. I reach out for a circle looking thing with three lines coming from the top right corner. It's black, the colour of darkness. "That's a digivice, a symbol of our partnership," Lunamon looks at me. I nod slowly. I don't quite understand what happened, but I guess I'll find out soon.


End file.
